


Knabenmorgenblütenträume

by Rach4040



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, i p much gave it away now... smh, its very description heavy tbh. not a lot of dialogue, nature spirits, so ig it might not be for everyone?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach4040/pseuds/Rach4040
Summary: When Xukun came home one sunny spring afternoon to find an arrangement of small, delicate flowers (Periwinkles, as he would find out later) on his bed, he felt quite confused.





	Knabenmorgenblütenträume

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Goethe's Prometheus

When Xukun came home one sunny spring afternoon to find an arrangement of small, delicate flowers (Periwinkles, as he would find out later) on his bed, he felt quite confused. How had they gotten there? They weren’t tied together by the stems, so some of the flowers fell from his hold when lifting them to inspect them more closely. The flowers were small, delicate-looking, and beautiful. The stems were a healthy green, short and thin, the petals, a purplish-blue colour, of a vague rectangle shape that grew wider as they extended outwards, a small star shape in the middle.

It must have been the wind, Xukun decided, the wind must have carried the flowers inside through the open window; It did every once in a while on especially windy days bring a few leaves inside so this seemed... at least somewhat plausible. However, this particular arrangement of flowers, so close together, small and fragile as if they grew further below on the ground, sheltered from too harsh weather conditions, was quite strange. They had fallen mere centimetres apart from each other, stems facing roughly the same direction, as if they had been dropped there by someone. 

Xukun shook his head, picking up the flowers he had failed to gather in his hands so far and carried them to his kitchen to place them in a small glass as he didn’t really own any vases, at least none of a fitting size to hold the tiny flowers. He had given the only extra key to his flat to Ziyi, who was out of town for the weekend, therefore couldn’t have put any flowers in his flat (there also was no real reason for Ziyi to just randomly give him flowers.)

He placed the glass on his nightstand, filled around halfway with water and containing the small, blue flowers, then set to studying and getting some work done, forgetting about the flowers for a couple hours. He left the window open, a light breeze coming in, gently moving his curtains. 

The wind didn’t bring any more flowers that night.

For the next few weeks Xukun continued finding flowers on his bed almost every day when he came home, always the same delicate flowers, always in shades of blue and purple and red and pink, always beautiful. They were long-living as well, Xukun had expected to have to toss out each small bouquet of flowers after a day or two, but they stayed bright and vibrant for almost two weeks before starting to falter. 

A month had passed. Glasses and bowls filled with small flowers now covered Xukun’s nightstand and desk, a somewhat strange yet pretty sight, as Xukun had never really been one to have flowers in his home. 

Summer slowly came around, heat and sunshine replacing the light breezes and gentle showers of spring. Xukun had a few days off university, free of deadlines and homework and essays, so he decided to have a look at the backyard that was attached to his apartment building. He’d moved in the winter before and had only seen it from his bedroom window. So why not have an actual look now?

Xukun packed a few snacks, some water and a book along with his phone and keys and set down the stairs. The backyard was quite large, maybe around the size of a third of a football field. Large trees reached up, way past Xukun’s flat on the fourth floor, up and up and up towards the sky, their crowns throwing nets of shadow on the ground, where different types of flowers and bushes grew. The ground was a patchwork of green grass and earthy ground, interrupted by small marks of colourful flowers.

Xukun sat down, leaning his back against the trunk of a tree, his bag next to him. He took out his book, let his eyes sweep over the hidden little oasis of green in this city once more before focusing his attention on his book.

It was a few hours before he looked up again, eyes itchy from focusing on the small, inky-dark letters for too long. The sky was still a gentle blue, slivers of clouds looking soft like cotton, even further up than the trees. Xukun decided to head back home, his back was aching and his stomach growling quietly, but he felt relaxed, peaceful even, head comfortably empty from any worries and responsibilities, anything that wasn’t blue skies and green grass and an arrangement of small blue flowers situated on his bag.

Wait, what? 

But there they were, delicate and fragile and beautiful, and on his bag. Xukun wouldn’t have missed someone approaching him and leaving those there, as immersed as he might have been in his book, he would have noticed. Xukun looked around the small garden, more people around now that it was the afternoon than when he had first come there. He wasn’t sure what he had expected to find, maybe the culprit.

The elderly couple leaving a floor above him where on a walk, steps slow from age. A small family was there as well, their two children throwing a frisbee to each other. Xukun watched it sail through the air a couple times, the kids scrambling to catch it before it fell to the ground each time. At one point one of them threw it a bit too far, it landed several metres behind the other kid, who walked to pick it up complaining loudly about having to do so. Xukun’s eyes followed the kid to the frisbee, then stuck to a young man leaning his shoulder against a tree, standing not far from where the frisbee had landed. Xukun hadn’t noticed him when he first looked around. He was handsome, maybe around Xukun’s age, with messy dark hair and soft features. 

What really caught Xukun’s attention, though, was his hands, or rather, what he held in them. He was fiddling around with some of the same flowers Xukun had found on his bag just moments ago and weeks before that in his room, having seemingly woven a flower crown almost absentmindedly. He was staring into space, a frown painting hard lines on his face. When he realised someone was staring at him, a few moments later, he looked up and in Xukun’s direction, eyes locking on Xukun’s. His gaze was intense for all of a moment, then he blushed slightly, almost embarrassed. Xukun smiled at him, as warmly as he could, waved slightly. Xukun had never seen this man before, but he felt enamoured by his handsome smile and cute blush, the way he carried himself confidently with squared shoulders while still somehow looking small and cute, a shy smile on his lips as he looked at Xukun. 

Just as Xukun contemplated going over and saying hi the other waved again, then turned around and started walking away. He disappeared behind a tree for a second and then seemed to have disappeared for real, as he didn’t come out enter Xukun’s field of vision again. Xukun stared for another few seconds, then rubbed his eyes. Eventually, after staring into space for a few moments to try and realize what had happened to the other man, Xukun got up, placing his book in his bag and carefully taking the flowers with him to his flat to place them into a small drinking glass.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello!  
> my first chaptered fic in the 9%/ip tag, lets see how this goes ^^  
> this is procrastination induced word vomit but im not unhappy abt this tbh..  
> anyways, thanks for reading!  
> come say hi on [tumblr](https://darlingwoojin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
